The present invention relates to a new and improved easy-opening end closure of the full opening type and, more particularly, to a method for forming the same.
Full opening end closures generally include an end panel formed with an annular scoreline located closely adjacent to the chuck wall. This scoreline defines a removable flap to which there is attached a tab member. A second or opening scoreline, also formed in the end panel, operatively connects the tab with the flap-defining annular scoreline. The tab is mounted such that lifting thereof causes a fracture of the opening scoreline. Thereafter, the tab is pulled upwardly to separate the flap from the remainder of the end panel.
The opening thus formed in the end closure is bounded by a horizontal ledge which terminates in a sharp raw edge produced by the severance of the removable panel portion therefrom. This sharp edge may present a hazard to the user.